It Feels Like Home
by Heather98
Summary: Post Serenity What happens after the lose of Wash and Book and what happens to the members of the ship and Simon and Kaylee.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay everybody it's time to fly off this gorram planet." Captain Malcolm Reynolds said as he walked into the cargo bay and closed the doors.

It had taken a few weeks since they had crashed the ship on the planet. After they were released from the hospital, the crew started to do as much repairs as possible to the ship so it could be sky worthy again.

During repairs, the crew took on extra work around the ship. Jayne helped Mal on the outside of the ship putting back on the pieces that were falling off the ship. Inara painted the symbol that represented the ship Serenity on the outside, when that was done she helped River but everything back in order around the ship. Zoe helped by replacing food and supplies that were needed. She also did it so she could spend some free time alone so she could grieve over the death of her husband alone.

Simon spent his days reorganizing the infirmary and resting from his gun shot wound in the abdomen. When he's not doing that he thought about what he said to Kaylee when they were being attacked by the Reavers. He didn't regret it in any way.

Flashback

_Simon looked over at one terrified Kaylee and griped her hand in his. "My one regret is never being with you."_

_Kaylee looked surprised at first. He could tell that she wasn't expecting what he had just said. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "With me?" She asked him not sure that she was hearing him right. "You mean to say like…sex?" Simon just looked into her eyes and smiled a weak but loving smile._

"_I mean to say..." _

_Kaylee didn't even wait for him to finish. She pulled her hands from his and cocked the gun. "To hell with this…I'm gonna live.", and then started to shoot the reavers that had made it thru the blocked doorway. Simon watched with amazement as she alone took down five reavers; then watched as she stumbled back and down onto the floor. "Kaylee" he went straight into doctor mode he noticed the reason behind he collapse. Several poisoned darts were in her left side on her neck. _

End Flashback

Now there was another regret that Simon Tam had now.

"I know what you now regret." said a soft voice from the doorway.

Simon looked over to his sister and smiled. "I'm sure you do mei mei. But please stop reading my mind." River smiled and walked over to were Simon sat on the stool.

"How are you feeling Mei Mei?"

"Better then you." She smiled at her brother. Simon just watched his sister's expression to see if she was lying. "I'm fine Simon. No more crazy girl."

"Good"

"You know I saw Kaylee walk back into the engine room." She paused to watch her brother's expression then continued with her point. "With all the work that has to be done still maybe you can see if you can help her."

Simon looked at his sister then smiled at her. Getting up he held her shoulders. "You know I love you River right?"

River shacks her head.

"No matter what happens between me and Kaylee, you know you will always be important to me. You're my family forever and always"

River smiled. "You're such a boob"

**TBC**

**Translations**:

mei mei- little sister

Gorram- damit


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee was in a rush to get Serenity back into the sky. Ever since the captain had come back with the others from the Alliance hospital he had Kaylee running around so they could be back up as soon as possible. Zoë and Mal knew a little about how to fix a ship but not a lot. Jayne, River, Inara, and Simon didn't know anything about fixing the ship. This is usually Kaylee's area and when it's this bad Wash would help with his ability with fixing the pilot controls. The thought of Wash caused Kaylee to stop in her tracks. She lost they lost one of their friend. Kaylee's eyes released what was left of the happiness that they held. She couldn't help but wonder why. Why would ant higher power allow somebody like Wash to die? Wash wasn't a fighter. They all knew that. He was just a pilot that made people laugh with his sense of humor. To Kaylee, he was just a kid at heart. I mean the man did play with plastic dinosaurs. But he was full of heart.

"Poor Zoë" Kaylee said sadly.

But before she started to work on the engine again. She let her thoughts wander on their fallen friends and heroes. This last fight brought out so much emotion from everybody. Even her. Then she stopped again when she remembered Simon's emotional revelation.

Flashback

"_My biggest mistake was not being with you. I mean…"he said staring right into her eyes. _

"_You mean…sex?"_

_Simon give her a lop sided smirk. "I mean to say."_

"_The hell with this I'm going to live." _

End Flashback

Thinking back to those moments she wondered if what Simon said was true in the meaning and not just said because he thought that they were going to die.

"His meaning was honest." came a soft voice.

Kaylee was started out of her thoughts by a new voice that she jerked her head up so fast that she sliced her head on part of the engine.

"Gorram" Kaylee whispered as she placed her free hand on the cut and used her legs to pull herself from under the engine.

"I'm sorry" River said as she walked over to Kaylee.

"It's k'. I just wasn't prepared for somebody to talk. I was use to the silence."

Kaylee strode and walked over to the shelving that was behind her hammock.

"You should go see the boob of a brother of mine." She said.

"I'm okay. I don't have time to waist right now." She said pulling out some first aid bandages from her stash. She always kept some in the engine room in case of situations like this when she could go to the infirmary.

"But Simon can fix you." River said. "Simon can make the pain and confusion go away." Kaylee knew that River wouldn't give up until she agrees to see Simon.

"k' River I'll go see Simon in a little while." River watched as Kaylee places a white bandage on her head then picked back up her tool and started back on the engine.

"River I'm sure that if you see Inara she would love to play cards with you." River nodded then started for the door.

"Soon" was all River whispered towards Kaylee before she left leaving Kaylee to her sad and confused thoughts about the future between her and Simon.

**TBC**

**Translations**

Gorram- damit


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you headin' to doc?" Jayne asked as he watched Simon walk towards the engine room. Jayne knew exactly where Simon was heading but he just liked to watch the doc squirm. Simon finally noticed that Jayne was around and stopped.

"If you must be noisy, I'm on my way to the engine room to talk to Kaylee." With that he started to walk again. But was stopped again by the big man ape.

"Ya know Kaylee is a very special woman to me and the rest of this crew and I don't want to see her hurt by some pretty boy."

Simon looked at Jayne with a disturbed look on his face.  
"Please don't call me pretty."

"I'm just sayin' that if you said those things to her just because we were getting' attacked by Reavers because you though that that would give her the motivation that she needed to fight…well you would hurt her and I don't like seein' Kaylee hurt. Neither does Mal." Jayne said as he lounged back in his seat placing his feet to rest on the table.

Simon felt the anger rise from his crest. "I would NEVER hurt Kaylee on purpose. It's true that I never responded to her forwardness before now but I didn't want to start something with her that wouldn't be able to keep up. I mean I have River to worry about and the fact that I'm a wanted fugitive doesn't help much either."

Jayne took is feet off the table. "Tell me somethin' doc. When did you start having feelins for our little Kaylee? "Simon gave a smile. He pictured Kaylee in her overalls with a Chinese baby blue jacket over them and a paper umbrella shading her chestnut colored hair that was placed with two small knots on top of her head from the afternoon sun. He remembered just looking at her with feelings that he never experienced before rushing thru him.

"Since the first time I laid eyes on her."

Jayne nodded as Simon continued.

"When I first walked past Serenity I never even looked at it's destination but to Kaylee. I knew that I had to make sure that River would be someplace safe and when I saw Kaylee's smile that day…I knew that she was somebody that I could trust."

Jayne stood and walked over to where Simon stood and stared at him sternly "If lil' Kaylee wants to be with you then by all means go ahead, but if you do anything to upset her you will answer to me and Vera. Dong ma?"

Simon didn't answer Jayne but finished walking the rest of the way to the engine room. Looking around he finally spotted her legs sticking out from underneath the engine. Simon slowly started to walk closer to the engine. He didn't want to scare Kaylee with his sudden presents so decided to stay quiet until she came out from underneath the heart of Serenity. This giving Simon time to think about what he wanted to say to Kaylee. But the time was cut short when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing here Simon?" Kaylee hadn't come out from beneath the engine but knew he was there.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can see your shoes. Nobody else wears black dress shoes." Simon glanced down and looked at his shoes.

"True"

"Did River send you?"

Simon jerked his head up suddenly. "Why would River send me?"

"She told me to go see you."

"Are you sick?" concern was leaking from his voice.

"No"

"Then why did my sister tell you to come to me?" Kaylee finished with the engine but needed to get to the cockpit to finish the last of the major repairs. She climbed out from under Serenity's heart causing Simon to notice the white bandage that she had put on the cut earlier. Concern shined in Simon's eyes again. "Kaylee what happened?"

Kaylee touched her forehead briefly before she walked past Simon to her tool box.

"River startled me when I was fixin' the engine a little while ago and I hit my head on a sharp piece of the engine."

"River was right; you should have come to me."

"It's fine Simon."

"It could be deep and need stitches or it could get infected." He said coming over to Kaylee and trying to get under the white bandage Kaylee stopped and waited so Simon could look at her head because she knew that he wouldn't stop with his concern until he did. She knew that Simon would act that way when it came down to some medical problem.

"Well it will need a couple of stitches but the bleeding stopped. Let's get you to the infirmary." Simon said going to grab Kaylee's hand but Kaylee pulled away.

"I don't have time right now Simon."

"But Kaylee you need to get that taken care of."

"I will, I promise, I just need to finish something up on the bridge first." She started towards the exit. Simon wasn't going to let this drop. He stayed close on her heels as she walked thru the hallway leading to the common room that he had past by with Jayne just a few minutes before. Neither noticed that Jayne had moved to the corner chairs and away from the table but listened in with amusement.

"Kaylee, about what I said before about me not being with you…" Simon started. Kaylee knew that this part of the talk was coming the, 'I made a mistake when I said that' and the 'I don't want to get involved' speech. Kaylee knew that if she heard Simon say that it was all a mistake she would just die. So she did what she had to do. Turning she gave Simon a small fake smile.

"It's ok Simon. There's no need to explain."

"There's not?" Simon asked confused. He wondered if River told her of his true feelings he had for the mechanic when she was in the engine room with Kaylee earlier.

"No there isn't. I know you said what you did because you knew that I was trying to be sweet on you for a long time so you thought since we are going to die anyway I might as well tell her what she wanted to hear…"

Simon was shocked at what she was saying and tried to deny it.

"No that's not…" he was cut off.

"It's ok I understand. Let's just forget you said anything ok?"

Just then all the people in the common room heard Mal yell from the bridge.

"KAYLEE"

Kaylee left Simon and headed towards the yelling. "I'm comin' Cap'n tight pants."

Jayne watched Kaylee go with a confused look. "I didn't see that comin'."

Simon stared after Kaylee. "What just happened?"

Zoë who had caught the end of Kaylee's speech when she entered the room, decided to make her presents know and walked up behind Simon. She placed a gentle hand on the young doctor's shoulder.

"Looks like you got out of it again doc."

Simon's eyes dimmed.

"Ya, but I didn't want an out this time."

**TBC**

**Translations**:

Dong ma? Understand?


	4. Chapter 4

Simon's mind kept wondering back to Kaylee and what had been said between the two. 'I just wish that I would have been more open with my feelings before. Why did I have to wait so long to tell her?' These questions kept playing in his head when he reached the cargo bay he stopped when he heard some giggling that sounded like his sister. River and Inara were playing cards on some of the cargo create down blow.

"You haven't told her your true feelings yet." River said not even taken her eyes off her cards. Inara glanced at River because she didn't understand what she was saying. Then out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Simon on the catwalk.

"What mei mei?" Simon asked.

"You haven't told Kaylee that you love her." River finished the game in a matter of seconds then looked up to meet her brother's eyes. "If you tell her she won't give you an out."

Inara was a little surprised by what River had said about Simon loving her mei mei. She then decided that she would listen a little bit longer to what Simon would say then get some info from Kaylee about the whole out business.

Simon let out a heavy sigh then started to walk towards his sister. "I don't know anymore. River. Maybe Kaylee decided she was done waiting for me."

Inara rolled her eyes and thought 'Like that would ever happen.'

River giggled at that. "Kaylee loves you too. She wants to be with you. She just doesn't think that you meant what you said before." She walked over to her brother. "You helped me get better. Now it's time for you to get what you want. To get what will make you feel better."

Simon smiled down at his sister then kissed her forehead. "I love you mei mei."

River just looked at him and said. "You're such a boob." Then she went back to the cards and started to shuffle. Inara walked up to Simon. She had enough of the pieces of what happened and wanted to find out more.

"What happened earlier?"

"Me being me. I guess Kaylee was thinking that what I said to her when the reavers attacked was only said because we were in a position that we could have died. She decided that she was just going give me an out instead. Which I can see why she would do it. I haven't given her any reason to believe that I want her or loved her until then."

"But you do? I mean love her?"

Simon looked directly into Inara's eyes. "With all my heart." His eyes showed all the love and truth behind that statement. Inara smiled at him.

"I believe that you do. Well I guess it's time to get what you want. I have an idea on how to get her and make her believe that you don't want an out."

Simon and Inara walked back over to where River was sitting and talked out a plan. A short time later Mal's voice came over the comm.

"Everybody report to the cargo bay."

A few minutes later Mal was walking down the catwalk towards the three people already there. By the time Mal reached the three, the remaining crew showed their presents. "Ok everybody." Mal started placing a hand on Kaylee's shoulder as he continued. "Kaylee here finished the last of the repairs to get Serenity back in the black. But before we leave this planet we need to say goodbye."

**TBC**

**Translations**:

mei mei- little sister


	5. Chapter 5

**Song Referenced: "Tears of Heaven" By Eric Clapton**

The sun slowly descends over the faraway hills coloring the sky with orange, red, and yellows. The crew gathered on top of the hill where video images of Mr. Universe, Shepard Book and Wash sat on top of grave stones. These spots were picked out for their final resting places. The crew gathered on that hill to say goodbye to their friends and heroes that tried to make a difference for the greater good.

_**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you feel the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven ...**_

_**  
**_

Simon and River stood to one side with their arms linked together; across from the siblings stood Mal, Jayne, and Inara silently. The five watched as Kaylee placed flowers on each of the graves and placed a rocket that would release their souls to Heaven on a four stone seating in front of the three graves. When Kaylee was done she walked over to stand next to River causing the youngest crew member to be in the middle of her and Simon. Simon looked to his right and he noticed that tears flowed down Kaylee's eyes. He took a chance and walked behind both girls until he came to the other side of Kaylee putting the mechanic in the middle. Simon then grabbed her hand in his giving what support he could for the young woman.

In the distance Zoë walked up the hill to where the rest of the crew stood. Zoë looked at the graves then walked over to Wash's and placed one of Wash's favorite toy on his grave. Taking a few moments she slowly walked backwards until she so was not blocking anyone's view of the graves. Ma then walked forward and turned to his crew.

_**Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way, through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven ...**_

"Today we bury three of our own; a trustworthy friend, a Shepard and a pilot. Three people who risked their lives to share the truth to the world. Today they can't continue on this journey… Today I was reminded of what time could not erase. As I walked through the halls of the ship I felt sadness. Its ship filled with history the world will never see. Their stories are the pages locked inside our memories. We should celebrate their lives… Life is a gift, given and taken at some unknown time. We don't plan to die. But we should live life to the fullest." Mal stood in between both Book's and Wash's grave. Placing a hand on both stones he continued. "The fun we shared. The joy you both brought are all just a memory that is now behind us. This is not the end. So I will just say, "So long...until we meet again."

_**Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging ... please ...**_

Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven ...  


By the time the captain had finished his speech everybody was fighting to keep the tears from falling, even Jayne. One by one the crew said their final goodbyes to three graves.

When Zoë reached the final grave tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How do you walk away from someone you love? I don't really want to let you go but inside me I know I must. We have shared so much together, laughter, fun times and tears."

Zoë gently touched her fingers to her lips then placed them on her husband's grave.

"Goodbye husband. I will never forget you."

She then took the lighter out of her pocket and walked over to where Kaylee had set the rocket and lit the wire. The rocket shot up into the sun setting sky releasing the three fallen hero's souls to Heaven. When the rocket was out of sight the crew walked back to where Serenity waited.

When they entered the ship Zoë went to her bunk to settle down. Simon and Inara went to get their plan from earlier in motion. River and Mal headed to the bridge while Kaylee headed to the engine room to get ready for take off.

"So Lil' Albratross. You want to be my wing man?"

"You'll need me."

"Well the first thing you should know about piloting…you already know don't you?"

"Yes but I like hearing you say it."

Mal looked over to her then looked over to Wash's dinosaurs. "It's love."

River smiled at him then looked around at the ship. "It's time to go back to the sky Serenity."

_**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you feel the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven ...**_

**TBC**

**Translations**:

None


	6. Chapter 6

After Serenity was on a set course and in the black, Mal and River left the bridge one heading to the passenger dorms and the other the common room. But before Mal left to far he turned back to see River waiting for him to say something.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of what you did back there."

River smiled slightly. "I couldn't watch my family die."

"I know that Simon is the only family that you have, and don't want to see him hurt. Just know that you are a valued member of this crew lit'Abasstor. I don't want to see you hurt." Mal then turned and walked away in the opposite direction. But River didn't move.

"You're wrong you know." Mal stopped and looked back again. River continued, "Simon isn't the only family I have left." You, Inara, Zoë, Jayne, and Kaylee are my family too. And Serenity…" She placed one hand on the ships wall. "Serenity is my home now. I'm going to protect my family and home."

She then smiled at him while he gave her a small smirk in understanding.

"Get to bed little one. It was a long day for everyone."

She nodded. "Okay daddy."

She then turned a left Mal standing there watching her. He let out a laugh at the title that she gave him as a member of her family. He then went to turn the lights of in the common room. When the lights were dimmed he noticed that the lights in the engine room were still on.

Slowly, so not to startle Kaylee, he headed into the dirty room. Glancing around he didn't see her at first and was about to dim the lights when he heard a banging sound come from under the engine. Moving future into the room to get a better look he noticed that there was a pair of work boots hanging out from under the engine. Crouching down to look under the big machine, he watched the grease stricken face of a mechanic tinkering with wires.

Kaylee glanced out of the corner of her eye to see who was watching her. At first she thought that Simon had come in to talk to her more about what they had discussed before the funeral. So when she heard the footsteps approach her she didn't acknowledge them. Then she took note of the red shirt that the person was wearing.

'Simon doesn't own a red shirt.' She thought to herself.

Tilting her head to get a better look at the person she finally noticed that it wasn't Simon at all but her Captain.

"Hey Cap'n." Kaylee said quietly.

"Kaylee, what are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't fall to sleep yet. Too much to do to my baby."

Mal walked around the engine until he was standing right in front of her feet. Bending down her grabbed her ankles lightly and pulled her out from under the big machine.

"Look lil' Kaylee, ever since you joined this crew I came to think of you as my little sister. And to see you sad breaks my heart so much that I can't help but do anything in my power to put that smile back on that face where it belongs. I know it's going to be strange not having Wash or Book around anymore but they wouldn't want you to lose your brightness. You're the one thing on this boat that people look forward to each day to help them go through another day."

"Thanks Cap'n but it's not just that." She looked down at her dirty hands.

Mal sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then what is it mei mei?"

"It's Simon."

"Gorram I told that boy if he hurt you I would kick his ass out of the airlock." Mal stood up and was about to stomp his way to Simon's bunk but was stopped by her hand.

"You don't even know what I was about to say."

"Doesn't matter. If he can make you stop smiling like that he needs a good ass whopping."

"Cap'n please sit back down and let me talk to you. I need to get this out. Besides he didn't do anything. It was me."

Mal sat back down. "Oh."

"When we were fighting the Reavers, Simon had told me that he regretted not being with me. In more then just a friend way…But when it was over I figured that he had only said it because he thought that we we're about to die. And when we didn't die, I was scared that he would tell me that it was all a big mistake and break what was left of my heart."

"Did he tell you it was a mistake when he saw you earlier?"

"I didn't let him. I gave him an out. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he turned away from me again."

Mal looked as though he didn't know if he wanted to help and get on Simons side or go with his non shipboard romance side and tell her it was better that they not start anything. After Zoë and Wash started dating and then marring he didn't want any more romance on his boat. Even though the marriage worked he was scared that some other romance on his boat would crumble and he would lose members of his crew. But he knew by the way that the doctor was talking that he was in love with Kaylee and that he would not hurt her. Looking at Kaylee's hurt face and the tears that threatened to spill over he knew what he had to do.

"Lil' Kaylee, you know that I don't like ship board romances but since that doctor came aboard this boat I noticed that he has taken a real liken to you. And since I'm a gambling man I will bet that he even loves you."

Mal stood up and grabbed her hand.

"I want you young lady to go to that infirmary and get that doctor to clean and fix up that cut on your head and I also want you to let that man tell you what he wanted to say earlier without stopping him." Looking straight into her eyes he finished. "Dong ma?"

Kaylee looked down for a moment deciding if she was going to lie to her captain or tell him the truth. Looking back at him she nodded her head.

"Yes Cap'n"

Kissing her forehead he headed out of the engine room. "Goodnight lil' Kaylee."

"Goodnight Cap'n."

**TBC**

**Translations**:

Gorram- damit

Dong ma- understand

mei mei- little sister


	7. Chapter 7

Kaylee walked into the passenger dorms and noticed that the light to the infirmary was still lit. Walking closer she stopped inside of the door. Glancing around, she noticed that the room was vacant. Releasing a quick sad sigh she turned off the lights and turned to head back to her bunk.

'It is very late and everybody had a long day. Simon must be asleep by now.' Kaylee thought.

Just as she was about to leave the passenger common room to head to bed a voice stopped her.

"Kaylee?"

Kaylee turned around slowly. Simon stood only a few feet away. Kaylee placed a small smile on her face.

"Simon I thought that you were asleep by now?" Kaylee started to fiddle around with her hands.

Simon moved forward a few steps. "I was just getting ready to go. Did you need something?"

Kaylee was going to make an excuse to leave but stopped when she remembered what the captain said.

"_I want you young lady to go to that infirmary and get that doctor to clean and fix up that cut on your head and I also want you to let that man tell you what he wanted to say earlier without stopping him."_

"Oh yes I was coming to see if…you were…still up…so you could look…look at my head." Kaylee never looked Simon in the eyes because she was too afraid that she would cry.

Simon took her hand and didn't fail to notice that Kaylee tensed at his touch. "Let's take a look at it then." he said smiling at her as he pulled her with him to the infirmary. He reached over and turned back on the lights that Kaylee had just turned off moments before.

Simon placed his hands on each side of Kaylee and lifted her until she was settled on the exam table. Kaylee was shocked by his actions and glanced at him for a moment confused.

'He never helped me like that before.' She thought. 'He defiantly wouldn't place his hands on me like that. It's not proper even for a doctor.'

Simon smiled at her then lifted one of his hands from her waist and brushed back her hair on the side that her cut was on. He then slowly removed the bandage and moved away just long enough to get supplies. He cleaned the wound and put a couple of stitches in before placing another clean bandage on her head. When he was done he kissed the bandage lightly.

Kaylee shut her eyes tight at the feeling of his lips on her head. Even if he was kissing her bandage then her actual skin.

"Simon I wanted to apoligies to you."

"Apoligies? For what?" Simon asked confused never leaving her side

"For how I acted earlier and for not letting you say what you wanted to say before I blew up at you."

"I don't blame you Kaylee…"

"You should. I was a major bitch." Without wanting to she felt a shallow stream of tears flow down her cheeks.

Simon placed his hands on each side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the drops of moister. He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. "You can never be a bitch. You are one of the sweetest people that I have ever met." He whispered.

"How can you be so sweet to me?"

'It's now or never Simon.' He thought.

Pulling away from her, he forced her to look at him so she wouldn't have any doubt later. "Maybe because I…"

Simon was cut off when I loud scream was heard from River's room. Simon released Kaylee and ran as fast as he could to River's room.

On the bed River was in a deep sleep but was thrashing every which way. Simon rushed over to her grabbing her shoulders when he reached her.

"River. Wake up mei mei."

River slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her brother.

"Simon?"

Simon hugged her to him and rocked her. "Everything's alright mei mei. Everything will be alright."

Kaylee had followed Simon to his sister's room and watched as the Tam siblings held each other close. She decided that they should be alone so left closing River's door behind her. When she walked past the infirmary again, she turned off the lights for the second time that night. Turning she headed to her bunk. In minutes she was laying in bed. Looking up at the ceiling she let one last tear run down her face.

"Goodnight Simon." She then rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

When River was asleep again, Simon stood and walked to the door. He then noticed that the door was closed. 'I didn't close that.' Then he remembered that Kaylee had been with him. He hurried to the infirmary and noticed that the lights were out and the young mechanic was nowhere in sight.

"Gorram" he cursed under his breath. He walked to her bunk hoping that she would still be awake. Knocking lightly on her door he listened for a response. Not hearing one he was debating between going back to his bunk and going in to Kaylee's bunk to make sure she was okay. Making a quick decision, he opened the door and climbed down the ladder.

When his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed that she was asleep in her bed. Simon quietly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'God she's beautiful.' He smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight bao bei "

He stood and walked back to the ladder and climbed back up and headed to his own bunk.

From inside her bunk, Kaylee was still in a deep sleep but a smile washed onto her face.

**TBC**

**Translations**:

mei mei- little sister

gorram- damit

bao bei - sweetheart


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kaylee woke from a very peaceful sleep. She and Simon had been on their first date and ended the night making love in her bunk.

'It's weird' she thought 'my room smells like his after shave. Was he here?' she started to look around to get any clues that somebody had been in her bunk. Kaylee was disappointed when she came up empty.

"Don't be stupid Kaylee, Simon and you are complete opposites. What will he ever see in you? How can you ever compare to the women back on Osiris?"

With sad thoughts, Kaylee dressed and headed up to the common room for breakfast. When she walked in she noticed that Inara was making the food in the small kitchen area and decided that she would offer her help so she would feel too weird when Simon came into the room.

"Morning mei mei." Inara said when she noticed the young woman enter the common room. Kaylee looked at her friend and smiled.

"Morning 'Nara."

When the mechanic reached her she looked at the woman stirring food that was in the pot.

"Need some help?"

Inara smiled at her but knew that something was bothering the girl. But not wanting to discuss her problem in public she handed her the pile of plates that were sitting next to her.

"Sure you can mei mei, thank you."

Kaylee took the plates and headed to the table.

"No problem."

"River are you up yet?" Simon asked knocking on the door lightly.

"You know that Mal doesn't like people being late for meal time." Right when he was about to knock again the door opened to show River's smiling face.

"He only gets mad because he wants to scare us to let us know that he is the boss and still has authority on this ship."

Simon smiled and laughed at his sister's explanation about Mal. 'Ya but it works.' He thought. Then he kissed her check.

"Let's go. I still don't like a lecture from him."

Before they got out of the hall way, River stopped her brother.

"Simon?"

"Ya, mei mei?"

Looking at him she continued. "I'm sorry."

Puzzled he looked at his sister. "For what?"

"For interrupting you and Kaylee last night."

Simon could feel a blush creeping onto his face at the fact that even though River was asleep, she could still tell that he was with Kaylee.

"It's okay mei mei. I'll be able to talk to her today.

River smiled. "I know that you did so much to protect me and you gave up so much to keep me safe."

"You know I would do it again if I had to right?"

River nodded. "I know you would but you won't have to do it ever again. Now it's time for you to be happy. And you will be happy with Kaylee. You to complete each other."

River watched as her brother started to drift into a day dream. Smirking to himself.

"Don't lose her Simon. She loves you and will always love you. You just have to become one."

River then left her brother and headed to the common room, moments later, Simon followed.

Kaylee had just finished setting the table and putting the last of the food on the table when Zoe, Jayne, Mal, River, and Simon entered the room and taking their seats. Kaylee locked eyes with the handsome doctor when he first walked in. She gave him a small smile then was about to pull her seat out when Simon rushed over and took the chair out for her. She glanced up and gave him a thankful smile before she sat down and Simon pushed her chair under.

'Always the gentleman.' Kaylee thought.

But before he took his own seat in between River and Kaylee, he placed a kiss on top of Kaylee's head. The one kiss surprised everybody but River who just sat there smiling at her brother and friend.

Kaylee quickly turned to Inara to see her surprise but then looked Kaylee in the eyes and mouthed to her, 'We'll talk about this later.'

"All Hell Mal I think that we're goin' to have to watch these two here." Jayne said as he shuffled a mouthful of food into his mouth.

Mal nodded his head in agreement never taking his eyes of Simon even when the young doctor sat down in his own seat and started to eat tiring to keep the smart remarks out of his head. He didn't want anything that Jayne or Mal says to embarrass Kaylee and scare her away.

"We will Jayne but right now it's Kaylee's parent's problem." Mal said before eating a mouthful of food. While he chewed he smiled at the young couple.

Kaylee and Simon lifted their heads to meet Mal's smirk.

"What are you talkin' about Capt'n?" Kaylee asked.

Mal looked at his mechanic. "I'm talking about in three hours we'll be landing on your home world. I figured that this crew could use a break. Their expecting us."

Kaylee couldn't control; her excitement and rushed over to Mal and hugged him close. "Thank you Capt'n."

With the thought of meeting Kaylee's parents, Simon was more then ever nervous. He wasn't even able to tell Kaylee his true feelings about her yet but now he has to meet her parents. River could read Simon's mind and started to laugh to herself at her brother's discomfort as she finished her breakfast.

When everybody was done with their food, they started to go in different directions. Before Simon could leave and sulk alone River grabbed his arm.

"You'll be fine Simon. Just be yourself. Look at the person Kaylee is. Her parents can't be that bad to raise a girl like her." She then kissed his cheek and headed to the bridge.

"Easier said then done", was all that he could say as he watched as Kaylee and Inara headed towards that companion's shuttle. Rubbing his hand to the back of his head, he mumbled, "Some break this is going to be." before heading to the infirmary.

"So tell me mei mei. What happened between you and Simon last night? I have never seen him kiss you like that." Inara asked as she closed the door to the shuttle then joined Kaylee on the couch she had placed in there a while back.

"Well not much. I mean I was just as surprised as you 'nara."

"Well tell me exactly what happened and maybe we can figure out what happened."

"Capt'n came in and pushed me out of the engine room telling me to go and talk to Simon. When I got to the infirmary it was empty so I started to go back to my own bunk. But then Simon appeared and cleaned and stitched up my head. He apologized for being mean before." That was what Kaylee supplied Inara with.

Inara waited a few minutes to see if Kaylee would continue but she didn't.

"Well? What happened after that?"

Kaylee looked at her. "River screamed because of a nightmare and when I knew she was okay I left and went back to bed."

"That was it?"

Kaylee nodded. "God Nara I think I'm head over heels in love with Simon."

Inara smiled at the bubbly girl. She loved to see Kaylee so happy. Kaylee then continued.

"When I woke up this mornin' I could smell Simon's after shave.

"Did he come to your room for some reason?"

"No"

Inara made a mental note to talk to Simon next chance she got.

"I just hope that mom and daddy will like him." Kaylee said nervously as she thought about the three meeting for the first time.

"Oh Kaylee, they'll love him and he makes their little girl happy. " Kaylee hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Inara for being here."

"There's nowhere else I would rather be mei mei."

"You know we still haven't figured out why he kissed me like that."

Inara placed her hand over Kaylee's and smiled. "Maybe he is in love with you just as much as you are in love with him."

Kaylee smiled hoping that what she said was true.

**TBC**

**Translations**:

mei mei- little sister


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody excluding River, who was flying the ship, was gathered in the cargo bay with their night bags that held enough clothing and supplies for the next few days that Serenity was docked on the planet. Inara watched as her best friend was practically glowing and jumping up and down with excitement to see her family again. When she turned to Simon she could tell that he had a light layer of sweat on his face. His hands seemed to be busy with his med bag that he had in his hands to bring with him id needed. Inara walked over to stand behind him and applied a comforting hand to his shoulder. Leaning in she whispered softly in his ear.

"Everything will be alright Simon."

Simon turned to look up at her.

"Still doesn't make it any less nerving."

"Well what exactly are you so nervous about?"

"Well, I'm going to meet the family of the woman I hope to start a relationship with in hopefully the near future. What happens if they don't what me to have anything to do with their daughter knowing that I'm a wanted fugitive and can't provide her with much?"

Inara smiled slightly at him. "I met this family a while ago. They are nice people who don't judge others by what has happened in their past. But they judge people on how they treat their daughter. All they want for Kaylee is her happiness. So as long as you provide love to her the rest doesn't matter much. And love doctor is what you have a lot of for that young woman."

Simon settled down slightly at her words. "Thank you Inara."

Patting his shoulder again she walked back to her bags when she felt the landing.

"No problem doctor."

Mal opened the doors then felt a breeze whip past him. Turning to look he saw that his mechanic had rushed past him and leaded into the waiting arms of her parents.

"Mom, daddy, I've missed ya somethin' fierce."

"We missed you too sweetly." Kaylee's mother said as she hugged her only daughter tightly.

Kaylee let go of her mother to latch onto her father who then lifted her up and spun her around. "You seem to get lighter each time I see you." Her father said.

"Don't worry about me daddy." Kaylee whispered as she was settled back down of her feet.

"Well, I don't remember you little one." Her mother said as she looked over Kaylee's shoulders to see River coming up to stand behind the mechanic. 

Kaylee turned to see who she was talking about. "Oh mom dad this is River she's taking over piloting." River smiled warmly at her friend's parents.

"It's nice to meet you young lady." Kaylee's father said shaking River's hand. Kaylee then pin pointed where Simon was watching. Even though the people where Kaylee's relatives, he still was cautious when meeting new people. When he glanced over at Kaylee again he noticed she was motioning for him to come forward. Walking up closer to the group, Kaylee guided him in front of her parents.

"And this is Simon. He's Rivers brother and he's also the ships doctor."

"It's nice to meet you MR. and Mrs. Frye." He said holding out his hand to Kaylee's father.

"Oh, son you are apart of Serenity's crew are practically family then. Call me Mike."

"And you may call me Mary." The older woman said as Simon shook both of their hands.

Then the two parents said hello again to the other four crew members before Mal locked up the ship and loaded the mule with all the bags the group had with them and headed towards the Frye's house.

Mary cooked a country fest of fried chicken, green beans, cold slaw, potatoes lad, corn, baked beans, macaroni salad, lemonade, and sweet tea. By the time the food was on the table the front door opened to welcome some new people into the house.

"Well it's about time young man. I thought that we would have to start eating without you." Mary said as she stood and walked over to her son Kyle giving him and his wife Sally a hug before walking back to her seat.

Kyle shook hands with his father before standing behind Kaylee and kissing the top of her head.

"Nice to see you again mei mei."

Kaylee smiled brightly at her brother before she stood and hugged him then her sister-in-law. When she turned back towards her brother she watched as he shook both Jayne and Mal's hands and kissed the checks of Zoë and Inara. When he got to River and Simon he looked back at Kaylee in question.

"Kyle and Sally I'd like to introduce you to Simon and River. They are siblings and joined our crew about a year ago."

Kyle smiled at them and shook Simon's hand and then Rivers. "My name is Kyle. I'm Kaylee's big brother and that is my wife Sally." He said pointing to her at the other side of the table.

When they all were seated, they started to eat and tell stories about Kaylee's and Kyle's childhood and some adventures that the crew encountered. When dinner was done and dishes were washed, sleeping orders were assigned and everybody headed to their separate ways. Simon and Kaylee were the last to head to bed. Simon stooped Kaylee and looked deep into her eyes.

'God do I want to kiss those sweet lips.' Simon thought as he watched her stick her tongue out to moisten her lips subconsciously. "Kaylee…" he started. 'Tell her you boob.' He thought again. "Good…goodnight."

Kaylee gave him a soft tired smile. "Goodnight Simon."

Simon then leaned in closer. 'Just kiss her. Touch those soft lips. Show her how much you love and car about her.' Simon argued in his head.

'Is he actually going to kiss me?' Kaylee thought hopefully.

Then Simon tilted his head and pressed his lips to her cheek and pulled away before it even started. He turned grabbed his bags and headed the way that he was told his room was.

Kaylee placed her hand on the spot of her cheek where Simon had supposedly kissed her. It was so fast and light she couldn't tell if it even happened. She watched him until he left her sight before hanging her shoulders in defeat and headed to her own room.

**TBC**

**Translations**:

Mei mei- little sister


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Kaylee woke up and headed down stairs to get a cup of coffee when she heard the sound of a guitar playing on the porch outside the kitchen door. Taking her cup with her she headed outside.

"Good morning grandpa." Kaylee said when she recognized the older man. The older man looked up and stopped playing.

"Well good morning little one." He sat aside the guitar and stood to meet his granddaughter.

They hugged for a long time not wanting to let either one go. But when they did Kaylee's grandfather grabbed his granddaughter's hand when he sat back down.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner last night pumpkin."

"No worries."

"I did talk to your momma this morning."

"About what?"

Giving her a small smile. "About a certain core doctor."

Kaylee could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Your momma said that she could feel something between you two."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. 'ya, core proper' she thought. Then shook her head. "No grandpa. There's nothin' goin' on between us."

"But you want something to happen?"

"I fell for him. But he needed to look after his sister…"

"River right?"

Kaylee nodded. "They were having trouble. Simon and River almost left the ship a couple times."

What kept them?"

"Serenity keeps moving. It's one of the safest places to be."

"You have feelings for this young boy don't you?"

"Yes. He's sweet and kind. He's real good with his sister. He's smart. He makes me feel special."

"Do you love him?"

Pausing a moment and then knowing that she would be caught lying she told the truth. "Yes grandpa I do love him."

"Well, according to your mother that doctor wouldn't stop looking at you at the dinner table." 

"I don't know what will happen between Simon and me. It's so complicated right now."

"Make it uncomplicated. You love him and your parents think that he loves you too. Go for it little one. You won't know what you have until it's gone." Her grandfather then squeezed her hand before dropping it and grabbing his guitar again. "Sing for me Kay. It's been a while."

"I don't know grandpa. I haven't sung since I was home last."

"Just try. You never know until you try."

"Okay."

He started to play and Kaylee sat up and watched her grandfather as he played. When it was her time to start she sang.

"Grandpa, tell me 'bout the good ole days.  
Sometimes it feels like  
this world's gone crazy.  
Grandpa, take me back to yesterday,  
where the line between right and wrong  
didn't seem so hazy.

Did lovers really fall in love to stay?  
Stand beside each other come what may?  
Was a promise really something people kept,  
not just something they would say?  
Did families really bow their heads to pray?  
Did daddies really never go away?  
Whoa oh Grandpa,  
Tell me 'bout the good ole days."

She watched as her grandpa played a little by himself before it was time for her to start again.

"Grandpa, everything is changing fast.  
We call it progress,  
but I just don't know.  
And Grandpa, let's wonder back into the past,  
and paint me a picture of long ago.

Did lovers really fall in love to stay?  
Stand beside each other come what may?  
Was a promise really something people kept,  
not just something they would say and then forget?  
Did families really bow their heads to pray?  
Did daddies really never go away?  
Whoa oh Grandpa,  
Tell me 'bout the good ole days.

Whoa oh Grandpa,   
Tell me 'bout the good ole days."

While Kaylee sang and her grandfather played, the crews of Serenity had entered the kitchen and were surprised to hear music. They all pecked out the window leading to the porch. Everybody was at a loss that Kaylee was singing.

"She can sing?" Jayne asked surprised.

"Apparently she can." Zoë answered not taking her eyes away from the young mechanic.

"She sounds amazing." Inara added.

Simon watched as Kaylee smiled as she sang. "Very beautiful."

Mike was confused that none of them ever heard his daughter sing. Then he remembered that she was very self conscious since she was little about singing in public. Even if it was in front of friends. "When she was little. Kaylee had wanted to share her talent with the whole town. She would sing at the town dances and was even requested to sing at a couple Weddings."

Mal was getting more confused about Kaylee by the minute. "Then why didn't we ever know she could sing? I n ever heard a peep of music come from that girl." Mal then looked at his crew and by their stunned faces knew that they never knew she sang either.

"Because a few months before she joined your crew she had lost her voice when she was singing at the town Valentine's dance. And people laughed at her. Including her friends. Mike noticed that all three men from the crew clenched their fist ready to hurt who ever would hurt such a sweet person. "Ever since then Kaylee never sang another song. She hides behind her abilities with machines and made that her main priority. This is the first time she sang since that night."

Then they heard Kaylee finish. Then she kissed her grandfather's cheek before grabbing his hand a pulling him out of his seat. She placed that guitar back on the holder and led him back to the house.

When the crew noticed that Kaylee was heading inside they scattered away in different directions almost knocking each other down in the process and all ran to get a seat at the table and tried to act as though they were busy talking about odds and ends before she came in and found out that they we're really listening to her.

Kaylee and her grandfather found them all around the table when they came through the door. Kaylee was a little worried about if they heard her outside. But the crew was talking with each other and acted as though they didn't hear.

**TBC**

**Translations**:

none


End file.
